I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dock bumper attachable to various portions of a dock to prevent a boat from contacting the dock structure and, in particular, to an air-filled bumper securable to a dock including means for receiving marine lines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the unstable nature of boats, particularly in rough waters, and the fixed structures to which such boats are normally docked, costly damage to the body or hull of the boat can occur without adequate protection. Even when the boats are securely tied to the docking facility, the wake from passing boats and waves due to weather can cause a docked boat to be repeatedly thrown against the docking facility. Since most docks are securely constructed of steel, concrete and wood to withstand the constant pounding of the water and the boats are subject to the movement of the water, the fiberglass material of most modern boats will be easily damaged by direct contact with the dock.
In an attempt to protect the boats, various covering materials are applied to the docking facilities to prevent contact between the boat and fixed structure. Simple and inexpensive materials such as spare tires and carpeting have been utilized although they require frequent replacement and can mar the boat surface. More sophisticated cushions have been developed from foam rubber or vinyl which secure directly to the dock structure. Still others may be filled with air or water prior to being mounted to the dock for added cushioning. However, these cushions can lose their resilient medium requiring removal and/or replacement. Furthermore, all of the past known dock cushions serve no other function than to keep the boat from engaging the docking facility.